


The Decision

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: When Gabriel comes back from the Empty, you tell him about a decision you made.





	The Decision

It had been far too long.  You needed Gabriel like you needed air, you felt like you were suffocating without him.  The time that he was dead in the alternate world was horrific for you, and the moment he returned from the Empty you were too shocked to do anything.

Plus, you’d been surrounded by the Winchesters and Castiel, and none of them wanted to see your real reaction to Gabriel being back.

Once everyone had dispersed, the brothers going off to their rooms, Jack and Mary heading for the store, and Castiel disappearing to…wherever he went…  Gabriel’s eyes locked with yours.

Immediately his arms were around you, his mouth on yours.  You melted into him, taking what he’d give you.

“Bedroom,” you gasped against his lips before you felt the tug of teleportation.  You landed on the bed with a huff, but Gabriel covered your body with his just as you took a breath.

“Missed you,” you whispered as you tugged at his shirt, desperate for skin-to-skin contact.

“Why do you think I had to come back, woman?” Gabriel answered, smirking slightly at your fingers.  When he wouldn’t lift his arms to remove his shirt, you might have growled.  Gabriel laughed before snapping his fingers, all of your clothes suddenly gone.  “Couldn’t let you stay here all by your lonesome.”

You sighed into Gabriel’s next kiss, pulling him closer to you and wrapping your legs around his waist.  His erection strained against your pussy lips, desperately wanting to find its home once more.  You adjusted your hips before he pushed inside, not needing to prepare you for the delicious stretch around his thick cock.

Pleasured groans from both of you sounded in the room as you relished in the feeling of being full and having Gabriel back.  Your eyes were closed in ecstasy and your head fell back, giving Gabriel room to nip and kiss at your neck and jaw.

That’s when you remembered.

“Gabe?” you said, voice suddenly unsure.  Immediately Gabriel pulled back, resting on his elbows so that he could see your face.  Your legs tightened around his waist, not wanting him to leave you again after what you were about to tell him.

“What is it, Y/N?” Gabriel asked, tucking a bit of hair behind your ear.  He could easily read the hesitancy on your face and was worried.

“When you were…gone,” you started, unable to say the word dead, “I might have made a decision about something…”

Gabriel’s head cocked to the side and you could feel his erection deflating inside of you slightly with nerves.

“Whether you were coming back or not, I made a decision,” you said with more strength.  “If you weren’t coming back, it wouldn’t matter anyway, but if you were coming back…”  You paused to squeeze your pussy around him, giving him a small smile.  “I wanted to make sure that I could have a part of you always.”

Gabriel still didn’t understand what you were saying and respected you too much to read your mind.  His impatience was evident in his eyes, so you cut him some slack.

“I stopped talking the pill,” you said plainly, bracing yourself for Gabriel’s reaction.  Would he be upset, excited, concerned?

“You stopped…” Gabriel repeated, obviously turning the words over in his head to understand the implication.

Then he grinned.

His hips snapped back and forth once, hard enough to make you gasp.  “You stopped taking your birth control pill,” Gabriel said, fucking into you again.  “If I came back, you wanted a part of me forever,” he repeated.

You nodded, hesitant and still waiting for his full reaction.

“You want me to put a baby in your belly,” Gabriel declared.  When he put it that way…

Fuck yes, you wanted him to put a baby in you.

“Yes,” you said simply, watching Gabriel’s grin spread even more.  It was infectious and you found yourself smiling.  

Gabriel began pounding into you, holding your eyes with his.  The intensity and power you saw there was overwhelming, driving you wild.  You knew it wouldn’t take long before you were both coming, your reunion emotional and your confession exhilarating. 

“I’m gonna fill you so full, woman,” Gabriel groaned, his eyes scrunching tight and his fingers holding you tighter.

“Yes, Gabe,” you begged, “come inside me.”

Gabriel hissed at your words and with just a few more thrusts was coming deep inside you.  His orgasm triggered your own, your pussy clenching around his cock and milking it for all he could give.  With one final push inside, he froze, his body practically collapsing on yours.  Carefully, he rolled the two of you over so that he didn’t slip out and you relaxed in his arms.

“You really want my baby?” Gabriel asked once your heartbeats had slowed back to normal.  You nodded against his neck, kissing the skin you found there.

“Yeah, Gabriel, I do,” you answered truthfully, shocked at how sure you were.  Gabriel brought your chin up with his fingers so that he could kiss you softly on the lips, smiling slightly.  He then pushed you upright so that you were straddling him, his cock softly slipping out of you.  

You watched as Gabriel touched your tummy, his finger tracing around your belly button as his eyes watched.  He looked up at you then, smiling bright, before leaning forward to kiss your belly, whispering something against your skin.

You weren’t sure, but maybe he could tell that he’d already put a baby there, telling it a secret that only he’d know.


End file.
